


You Were There

by Seaofartisticwords



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Training Camp, cuteness, sleepover, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofartisticwords/pseuds/Seaofartisticwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, I'm alive." Makoto said with a small smile. "Because, you were there when I needed you the most."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were There

_Haruka felt the waves wash over his head as the rain pelted the ocean. He was reaching out for something, someone, but he couldn't reach them. He felt fingers grasping at his wrist as a familiar face flashed in his vision. A pair of brilliant green eyes watched Haruka carefully. The smallest hint of fear flashing through them as the water covered his face._  
_Haru watched in panic as Makoto was dragged under water by the ocean he had always feared. He dove under the surface, reaching out to grab a limb, to grab something that could help him bring his friend to the surface of the water. He surfaced with a splutter, spitting water out of his mouth as he took in deep breath. Where did Makoto go? Why wasn't Makoto there?_  
_The glimpse of something human-shapes on the surface of the water made Haruka feel nauseous._  
_Makoto couldn't be dead, could he?_  
_Haruka swam towards the shape, crying out as the water dragged it under._

" _Makoto_!" Haru woke with a jolt, reaching his hand out to emptiness. He dropped his hand down to his side, letting the panic that came with the nightmare slowly fade.

It was a dream.

It was a dream.

It was a dream.

Haruka attempted to reassure himself. The pointless words echoed throughout his mind endlessly.

It was a dream.

"Haru-chan?" Makoto's voice echoed down Haruka's hallway from the guest bedroom. "Haru-chan, is everything alright?" Haru couldn't form any words. Of all the times he had to have a nightmare, it had to be when Makoto was sleeping over.  
But, the overwhelming sense of relief was almost crushing. The realisation that it was a dream and that Makoto was still alive was enough to make Haruka want to cry.

It _was_ a dream.

It _was_ a dream.

It _was_.

Barefooted footsteps echoed across the wooden floor.

"Haru-chan?" Makoto asked again, his voice drawing closer to Haruka's bedroom. Haru let out a sob of relief, holding his face into the crook of his elbow to muffle the sound.

It was foolish, really, that almost a year after the incident at the training camp Haruka was still having nightmares about Makoto dying. That he was still waking up and having to reassure himself that it was all a dream.

Haru's door creaked open as Makoto opened it, peering in carefully to judge if he was needed or not. When the larger boy saw his friend crying, he decided to step in.

"Haru?" Makoto asked quietly, sitting down on the edge of Haruka's bed. "Are you alright?" Haru leaped onto Makoto, pulling him into a tight hug.

"You're alive." He whispered repeatedly to himself. "You're alive." His tears wet the back of Makoto's shirt as he sobbed, but Makoto didn't mind. He laid down next to Haruka, carefully turning to face him. He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy and rubbed his back gently.

"Yeah, I'm alive." Makoto said with a small smile. "Because, you were there when I needed you the most."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I needed to open my writing to more fandoms than just Haikyuu!! so, take my free! trash before I shove it down your throats.


End file.
